I Don't Wanna Miss
by Anatidaephobia81
Summary: [SasuSaku]I watched as you danced with her, your brilliant and yet so very distant smile never leaving your face. I sux at summaries!


Don't Wanna Miss

Sasuke + Sakura

Sakura's PoV

I watched as you danced with her, your brilliant and yet so very distant smile never leaving your face.

Jealousy began to boil through my veins as I watch the two of you walk together and get a glass of wine. It takes all of my control not to kunai her to ninja hell ( the sound village) as you two begin to laugh whole-heartedly

'How dare SHE' I think angrily, today was supposed to be MY day. Not hers!

Right?

Sigh, the two of you are dancing again. No surprise, she is a better dancer than I. I watch sadly as the two of you talk silently to one another, your eyes closed tiredly as you continue to dance with her.

'Finally' I think as the song ends. Now I can go and dance with you, just like I am supposed to do.

But I stop right in my tracks as she leans up on her tip toes ( you always were too tall for anyone to look you directly in the eye.) and whispers something in your ear.

At that moment you look directly into my eyes and look away almost as if you were guilty, and say something to her.

By now I am too drunk by the wine and too distracted by the laughter of our friends to understand what you are saying.

I look around to see everyone begin to leave, as I too, get up from my seat just to watch you two bid goodbyes and she walk out of the room.

For the minute all is quiet between us, you still standing as staring at the spot where she had been.

Then just like before our eyes met and this time I found that I could not look at you anymore. So I turn around and begin to walk out of the ballroom. My dress flapping against that ground, I knew that the lady had made my dress too long for me. ( I always was very short compared to my friends.)

'Shouldn't matter anymore right? I mean c'mon we're …' my thoughts end as I near the door.

My hand is reaching out…..

Once I walk out, I can go home and rest….

My hand is closer now…

My fingers close over the knob….

I begin to pull….

Until your larger hand encloses itself over mine.

My eyes stare at your hand until I turn around to look you in the eyes, just as you wrap your large and (not so ) big arms around my waist.

For now, it seems as time has stopped. How many times have I held you like this, and your to me? This time it feels different.

'Could he.. Nah'

I sigh as I lean my back into your chest, you are surprisingly warm(unlike your attitude) and I find myself slowly, but surely, becoming used to this feeling.

It has to end, I know, and it would be better if it were I who ended instead of you.

All is quiet, still, and as I am about to pull away, I hear a faint noise in the background.

'no it cant be' I think as the music gets louder.

You gently turn me to you as you wrap your arms tighter ( not so tight as to hurt me, you never wanted to hurt me) around my waist as my small hands rest softly on your chest.

Looking up into his face I see his smile, my eyes begin to water. He knows me better than I know myself and it just is so scary to be able to accept it, yet, here I am, in his arms and I find myself unable to care anymore.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,

The tears begin to fall now, even harder as you begin to sing the words to me,

(Chorus)  
I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

I smile gently as the two of us sway to the music.

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing,  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever

You arms tighten around me even more, and I can feel myself falling even more in love with now,

(Chorus)  
I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

And I don't want to miss one smile,  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all of the rest of time

The song is going to end soon and I can hear my inner self screaming for time to stop so this feeling can last longer, and I find that I can't disagree.

_(Chorus)  
I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

I know that my makeup is messed up and I probably with look like crap, but all that I can think of is how soft your voice is ( considering you never sang to me before),

I look up into your onyx orbs as you look down into my emerald ones, my tears slowing, yet still flowing in a constant speed.

I pull back ( yet still close enough to feel your breath on my face). Your hands remain on my waist as your other smoothes out my pink locks that have fallen out of my braid.

"Why" I ask you,

Then, as you smirk at me, with your eyes never leaving mine as you lean down. Down, down, your lips are so close as you whisper, " In the Uchiha clan, the groom always saves the last dance for his bride."

FIN

Soooooooo, how'd ya like it? Be easy on me its my first story!

R&R and I will give you muffins!

Sasuke : why do I sing

Bunny-chan ( me) : cuz I wanted you to

Sakura : ' get down on her knees and yells' ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY WRITERRRRR!!

Bunny – Chan : weird.

Sasuke : yea, she gets like that if you put her in a romantic fic.

Naruto : HEY! Where the HELL was I ????

Sasuke: ……..in a closet?

……….

Bunny-Chan : Naruto! SAY THE DAMN DICLAIMER!!!

Naruto: 'runs away screaming "RABBID MONKEYS ARE ATTACKING HIDE THE RAMEN!"'

…….

Bunny-Chan : O…kay

Kakashi: She doesn't own Naruto or Aerosmith's "I don't wanna miss a thing"

Bunny-Chan : Thnx !! good Kakashi! Here is your book.

Kakashi: ' Runs around screaming " YAYAYAYAYA I GOT MAH PORN !!!"'


End file.
